1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to technology related to virtual desktop services or desktop virtualization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a large number of activities on research into as well as the standardization of virtual desktop services as services for providing data storage hard discs, applications, etc. to the space of the Internet have been conducted.
Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-0123847 and 2009-0111576 disclose in detail a virtual desktop service technology.
However, the architecture of such a virtual desktop service has not yet been standardized, and thus there is a limitation in that the virtual desktop service cannot be efficiently provided to users.